Alix the Valient
by Amm11071011
Summary: Alix is a first year at hogwarts. her godmother is Professor Magonigal, she was not able to be sorted into the four orginal houses. No one really knows why all any one can say is that there are still a lot of unknowns Alix has to face...Will you face them with her?


Alix the Valient

By Alison Marler

AU-This story takes place after the war with Voltimort

This story is about a girl named Alix she is a redheaded witch. Who attends hogwarts with her childhood friend Mortimer who is also a wizard. Alix was unusual because she was not able to be sorted into a house. So during meals and such in the great hall she sat at a table all by herself. Until Mortimer went against the status quo and started sitting with her. Mortimer was sorted into Gryffindor and a full blooded wizard. Unlike Mortimer, Alix does not know if she was muggle born or just a pure blood wizard or half blood. She never knew this because her parents died shortly after she was born. So after her parents died she was sent to live with her godmother Professor Mcgonagall. Alix knew that the professor was a teacher at Hogwarts until dumbledore was killed by snape.

After finding out that she could not be placed in a house that was already created it was decided that there would be a new house made for Alix. They let Alix name the house so she named it Dragonair. Dragonair's house colors were aqua and light blue. Mortimer was rehoused to be in Dragonair to be with Alix. It would be hard for Dragonair house to be the top of the scores in the house points, since it was just her and Mortimer. Alix's peers were not very understanding of why she was not placed in a normal house but she did not care she had her best friend with her so who cares. The next month after the house was created there were now 14 house members. But that only grew the hatred towards them by the slytherins. Later the next month Alix found out that there was a legendary prophecy written about her.

Getting used to life in the new house was not easy for Alix due to the consistent murmuring, badgering from a few certain Slytherins, a few boys named Dedrick Valdenasio and Vladimir Mcaligane. These two would always bug her and make comments of not just her background but her features too like her thick red hair. They would start rumors and gossip about her like they were little girls. They tried to make her uncomfortable, and it worked for about a week. Until she started to Ignore them. After Ignoring them for about a week, the boys came up to her and confronted her and started to pull out their wands, they thought that she would flinch or pull out her own wand to protect herself from any spell they were about to cast. Instead of reacting like they wanted Alix just walked right passed them. The boys were all to surprised at how well Alix was holding herself. The next day Alix decided that she was to her limit. So when the boys came up to her again for the third time that day, she pulled out her shiny scarlet wand and said a spell that no one has heard in over 1400 years. She blurted out Comparastic-Reversita- persona. This spell would change the personality of any person who was under its spell it was unbreakable but not irreversible. The only way the ancient spell could be reversed is if the boys learned their lesson that Alix was trying to prove. When Professor mcgonagall heard about the incident she was surprised by the actions of her adopted daughter.

This only proved to everybody (unnoticed by Alex), that she was infact very special and very powerful. She only said the first few words that came to mind, she did not think anything of it, it felt normal to her. It also solidified the professors hunch that she was the one of prophecy. The prophecy that was said by Morgan Le Fay many centuries ago. All that the professor could remember is that It was about a Rare Redheaded Powerful witch who would have knowledge of ancient magic but the professor never realized that the witch would be able to use the magic that she would have knowledge of. She also recalled that the girl would be a descendant of one of the brightest wizards of Magic History The wizard Merlin.

End of chapter One


End file.
